Confusión
by Choco-KagInu
Summary: Otra vez metí al pata; pero esta vez no será como otras, esta vez, Kagome conoció a un chico, muy parecido a mi, parece que se llevan mejor de lo que yo quisiera... temo perder el amor de Kagome ¿Qué debo hacer?
1. Misma Decepción, Ojos de Rubíes

**CONFUSIÓN- Chapter 1 "Misma decepción, ojos de rubíes"**

Era una hermosa mañana en el Sengoku Jidai, nuestro grupo preferido se encontraba descansando listos para comer uno de los deliciosos bentos que Kagome había echo para el grupo, especialmente para cierto hanyou...

Shippo: Huele delicioso Kagome, debe saber más rico de lo que huele sabiendo como cocinas-decía el pequeño kitsune esperando su turno para que le sirvieran su parte del bento.

Miroku: Efectivamente Shippo, sabe más delicioso de lo que huele- decía el monje alabando los dotes culinarios de Kagome.

Sango: ¡Wow! Kagome esta vez te luciste, realmente sabe delicioso- decía la exterminadora, mientras que sentía que la mano de cierto monje cobraba vida propia y tocaba una parte justo donde la espalda pierde su nombre, recibiendo como respuesta una merecida cachetada.

Kagome: Gracias chicos, es muy lindo de su parte decir esas cosas- decía mientras se notaba un leve sonrojo por los comentarios de sus compañeros, pero lo que anhelaba en verdad en ese momento era la opinión de Inuyasha, quien esperaba impaciente su parte del bento, ya que todos estaban servidos excepto él.

Cuando por fin logra ver que Kagome se acerca a él con una caja de bento diferente a la otra, se pregunta por qué Kagome traería una caja diferente... sus preguntas fueron respondidas cuando la escucho hablar.

Kagome: Toma Inuyasha, hice un bento especialmente para ti- decía la azabache, casi en un susurro, pero Inuyasha noto exactamente lo que decía, gracias a su sentidos sobrenaturales.

Inuyasha: Gra...Gracias Kagome- Tartamudeaba el hanyou y se notaba por un leve sonrojo por parte de ambos.

Kagome se sentó enfrente de el, solo observándolo, Inuyasha la miraba confundido, ¿Que se supone que estaba haciendo?

Kagome: Anda come, quiero que me digas que tal lo hice- decía la azabache con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, esperando alguna reacción por parte del ambarino.

No tardo mucho en obedecer, y en ese momento Inuyasha probo un gran primer bocado, pareciendo que tenía como estómago un gran agujero negro.

Ahora era Kagome la que la miraba confundida, estaba completamente rojo, pero a la vez pálido, no tenia reacción alguna, estaba empezando a asustarse, cuando por fin logro escuchar un susurro por parte del hanyou.

Inuyasha: Agu...agua-decía el ambarino en un susurro casi imperceptible.

Kagome: Inuyasha, ¿Estás bien?- lo miraba preocupada, además de que no logro oír bien lo que el hanyou le había dicho.  
Inuyasha: ¡AGUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- el hanyou corría por todos lados con la lengua roja y de fuera, parecía burro sin mecate, corriendo de allá para acá con los brazos arriba y abajo y casi estrangulando al monje porque al preguntarle por agua este respondió que no sabía.

Kagome rápidamente saco una botella de agua que tenia para cuando tenía sed en el camino; rápidamente el ambarino le arrebato el agua de la mano, casi arrancándole junto con la botella todo el brazo si no fuera porque este estaba unido a su cuerpo, y se empino toda el agua en la boca como coladera.

Lentamente se fue calmando, se oía completamente en silencio, solo por los cantos de los pájaros que se oían a lo lejos, hasta que Shippo decidió romper aquel molesto silencio.

Shippo: Inuyasha ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué le pasó a tu lengua?- decía el pequeño kitsune.

Pero Inuyasha lo ignoro completamente poniéndole atención más a Kagome, la miraba con una mirada asesina.

Inuyasha:¡QUE DEMONIOS LE PUSISTE A ESO MUJER!¡ESTA ARDIENDO!-decía... mejor dicho, gritaba el ambarino a Kagome.

Kagome:¡PERO QUE TE PASA, YO SOLO LE PUSE UN POCO DE PICANTE!-le respondía la azabache ante el severo reclamo por parte de su bento.

Sus amigos estaban atentos a la conversación de estos dos, Sango ya alistando su Hiraikotsu por si acaso, mientras que Miroku apostaba y comía las palomitas con Shippo, como si de un cine se tratase.

Inuyasha:¡¿UN POCO?!¡PERO SI CASI ME MATAS!-respondía en su defensa el hanyou, asegurándose de "exagerar" en ningún momento.

Kagome:¡¿Pues no que muy resistente Inuyasha?!- Se defendió Kagome, No iba dejar que este exagerara una cosa tan pequeña.

Inuyasha: ¡Yo soy resistente, otra cosa es que tú seas una torpe y no sepas cocinar bien!- dijo el ambarino sin pensar en sus palabras.

Kagome: ¿Torpe YO? ¡JA!¡YA QUISIERA VER A KIKYO HACIENDO UN BENTO PARA TI!- dijo la azabache también sin pensar en sus palabras.

Inuyasha: ¡Apuesto a que lo haría mejor que tú!-Y esa parte fue donde le dolió a nuestra querida Kagome, ¿con que eso pensaba, eh?, bien que se vaya con ella a ver si tan siquiera recuerda que el también come.

Kagome: ¡¿Y por qué no mejor de una vez te vas con ella?!-dijo la azabache casi a punto de romper en llanto, pero no, no lo dejaría disfrutar verla llorar.

Inuyasha:¡Bien, eso haré!- dijo antes de marchar a toda velocidad del lugar...

Sango: No le hagas caso Kagome...-antes de continuar se sorprendió a ver a Kagome parada en frente de ella con la mochila amarilla colgada atrás de ella.

Kagome: Sango, ¿Me podrías prestar a Kirara para ir al pozo?- preguntó la azabache, pero una lágrima traicionera rodó en su mejilla justo en ese momento.

Sango: Claro Kagome.- se le veía una suma tristeza en los ojos, una de las pocas veces que veía a Kagome así enfrente de ellos.

Kagome: Si Inuyasha se digna a regresar, dile que me fui a mi época un día, por favor-dijo Kagome a lo cual Sango simplemente respondió con un "Hai"  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome se levanto de buenas este día a pesar de la discusión con Inuyasha el día anterior, se encontraba ya en la secundaria platicando con sus amigas, Eri, Ayumi y Yuka, cuando salió al tema el nuevo estudiante de intercambio...

Yuka: ¿Ya supieron del nuevo chico de intercambio?

Eri: ¡Si!, dicen que es muy guapo, ¿ustedes que creen?

Ayumi: Pues yo oí que falta mucho a clases y usa un uniforme que no es porque es pobre.

Kagome: Vaya, debe ser difícil cambiarse de escuela; especialmente si hacen muchos chismes de ti.

Eri, Yuka y Ayumi empezaron a mirar a otros lados y a silbar una cancioncilla al unísono.

Justo en ese momento (Para la fortuna de las chicas) sonó la campana para entrar a los salones.

En el salón pasaron lista de los alumnos, pero curiosamente el chico nuevo no estaba

Kagome: Lastima, quería conocerlo- pensó Kagome.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la salida Kagome iba muy pensativa en los sucesos con Inuyasha, cuando de pronto ve pasar algo.

Kagome: ¿Eh?¿Un youkai?-Pensó Kagome, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue un chico de hermoso cabello rojo volando tras él, tenía puesta una extraña túnica blanca con llamas al último de esta, ese no fue un problema muy grande, el problema era que ella iba tan concentrada en sus facciones que por accidente no le prestó atención a la distancia que cada vez se hacía más pequeña causando que chocaran estruendosamente por la velocidad que él llevaba.

Kagome: Lo siento mucho, ¡Auch!- dijo frotándose el hombro, ya que había caído de costado.

¿?: No discúlpame tu, yo no iba a una velo... espera un momento ¿Puedes verme?-. dijo el chico muy sorprendido

Kagome: Claro, ¿Por qué?- Kagome levanto la vista y se encontró con unos ojos profundamente rojos, parecían rubíes los que estaba viendo en ese momento, pero extrañamente se le hacían conocidos.

Los dos seguían tirados en el piso, y cuando el chico vio a los ojos aquella chica a la cual, que por accidente chocó contra ella, se quedó atónito, esos hermosos ojos cafés, parecían ecos del más fino chocolate, sentía que su corazón empezaba a ir más fuerte.

Kagome no se había dado cuenta de su situación hasta que vio a un gato negro observando desde atrás de la espalda del chico, pero no cualquier gato negro, este tenía apariencia humana, como un youkai neko, pero lo más curioso era que se parecía mucho a Shippo; finalmente decidió levantarse y ayudar al chico a hacerlo también, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al notar su gran parecido con Inuyasha, tenía el mismo rostro, solo que diferente cabello y ojos.

¿?: Gracias- El chico se sentía extraño con esa chica, apenas la conocía y le causaba que se pusiera más nervioso de lo normal.

Kagome: No nos hemos presentado-dijo Kagome con una gran sonrisa-Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿?:Mi nombre es Rinne Rokudo, gusto en conocerte Kagome.- dijo el chico con un leve sonrojo.

Kagome: Gusto en conocerte Rinne.-Dijo con una gran sonrisa- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar un helado en forma de disculpa? Yo invito.

Rinne: Si, está bien- No podía ni quería negarse este chico… por tres rezones: la chica era linda, se sentiría culpable si la rechazaba y además no tenía mucho dinero que digamos para andarlo derrochando en helados pagados por él.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaban platicando muy felices y contentos, pero a Kagome le aparecieron unas cuantas dudas, que le iba a preguntas ahora mismo.

Kagome: Oye Rinne ¿Quién era ese gato negro detrás de ti y que era?

Rinne: Emmm.. pues... verás...-estaba nervioso, eso no era bueno, en ese momento se podría delatar a el mismo por culpa de su nerviosismo.

Kagome: Por favor dime- decía mientras ponía unos ojitos de borreguito a medio morir.

Rinne: Está bien, pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie...-Rinne esperaba una respuesta de parte de Kagome, ya que esta aún no respondía...

Kagome: Está bien, lo prometo- decía poniendo una sonrisa y levantando la palma de su mano.

Rinne: Pues veras, ese gato negro es mi sirviente, yo soy un shinigami, bueno, casi, soy mitad shinigami y ayudo a las almas atrapadas en este mundo a pasar hacia la rueda del Samsara para que reencarnen y descansen en paz, eso que llevaba puesto es mi Yomi no Haori, o Túnica del Inframundo, la uso en mis misiones, con ella puedo volar y hacerme invisible ante la vista de una persona normal, en cambio si colocas el Yomi no Haori al revés a un cuerpo translucido, como un fantasma, podría volverse sólido, como un cuerpo humano vivo.

Kagome: Wow, eso es genial-decía mientras miraba el reloj de su celular-vaya es muy tarde, me temo que me tengo que ir Rinne, me la pase muy bien contigo, espero volver a encontrarte otro día.

Rinne: Si lo mismo digo yo, espero volver a verte-se sonrojo levemente, esta chica le causaba mucho nerviosismo, no lo sabía porque, si él nunca había sido un chico nervioso.

Kagome: Sayonara Rinne- Decía mientras movía la mano de un lado a otro y se alejaba de ahí.

Rinne: Sayonara Kagome-El chico hacia lo mismo, pero con un gesto más pausado, mientras la observaba alejarse lentamente del lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la casa de Kagome todo iba bien y tranquilo, ya había senado y bañado, estaba acostada en su cama mientras pensaba en ese chico de ojos como rubíes y lo que le dijo...

**Flashback**

_...yo soy un shinigami, bueno, casi, soy mitad shinigami..._

Kagome: ¿Con que mitad shinigami eh?- soltó una pequeña risilla y justo antes de dormirse murmuro algo...-como Inuyasha-y cayó profundamente dormida...

Continuara…


	2. Chico Intruso en la vida de Kagome

**Bueno bueno, solo quería decirles el porque de mi atraso: Soy una mierda haciendo esto ;_; Soy una novata y no sabía como subir los capítulo ;_; Hasta que hallé la forma :D  
Además, por accidente borré todos mis progresos de mis capítulos que el 5 me estaba quedando genial TnT  
Bueno, esto ya está aqui :D Compesaré mi tardanza! Con más caps. :D  
Ahh, se me olvidaba: La historia es mía, pero los personajes son completamente propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi :D  
Bueno, sin más préambulos el fanfic! :D**

Chapter 2 "Chico Intruso en la vida de Kagome"  
  
POV'S KAGOME  
Era una linda mañana, a pesar de que aun estaba molesta por lo pasado con Inuyasha no podía dejar de pensar en ese chico, ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba? Cierto, Rinne... pero es que se parecía tanto a Inuyasha, salí de mi casa, claro, no sin antes despedirme de mi mamá, pero si piensan que iba al Sengoku están completamente equivocados, ¿quién en su sano juicio querría ir con un hanyou como ese después de lo que pasó? No, yo iba a la escuela, pero de nuevo iba tan distraída que no me fije por donde caminaba y de nuevo choque con alguien, cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que choque con...

Kagome: Inuya...lo siento, quise decir Rinne, perdón no me fijaba por donde caminaba.

Rinne: No te preocupes Kagome... Oye... mmm quieres... ¿ir conmigo a la escuela?

Se veía un poco nervioso y ruborizado al decir eso, me daba una imagen muy tierna de él, casi podía jurar que estaba viendo a Inuyasha en este preciso instante.

Kagome: Por supuesto.

Rinne: Gracias.

Íbamos caminando, todo era tan gracioso junto con él, se parecía tanto a Inuyasha, pero de cierto modo era todo lo contrario a él, pareciera que lo ocurrido ayer con Rinne no pasó y estaba hablando con una persona completamente normal

Rinne: Oye Kagome, ¿te puedo decir algo?

Kagome: Claro Rinne.

Rinne: Mmmm, pues.. es que, cada vez que te veo sonreír, inexplicablemente me contagias con tu alegría y me siento feliz...

Notaba un sonrojo de parte de él, se veía tan tierno, esos ojos que eran idénticos a los de Inuyasha pero en un tono diferente, y esos labios tan lindos y aparentemente suaves, que pareciera que me jalaban hacia él, veo que él también se acerca pero a pesar de que se lo que va a pasar no me quiero mover, siento su aliento tan cerca del mío, puedo ver esos ojos tan hermosos en los cuales me perdí, y siento un escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo, estamos tan cerca solo un poco más y...

Eri, Yuka, Ayumi : ¡Kagomeee!

Inmediatamente me separo de él casi como un reflejo, siento mis mejillas ardiendo, no sé si estoy enojada o feliz de que no pasara nada.  
Me voy con ellas pero antes me despido de Rinne, aun siento un poco de pena por lo que casi ocurrió...

POV'S INUYASHA  
Vaya que esa mujer se tardaba, solo por el berrinche de que a mí no me gusto su bento, ¿Yo que tenía la culpa de que ese bento picara más de lo normal? Pero NOOOO, esa mujer siempre echándole la culpa de todo... pero no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, hoy mismo iba a ir por esa mujer para traerla ¿que se creía? ¿que se podía ir cada vez que le diera su regalada gana? No señorita, lamento decirle que no...  
Me fui corriendo rápidamente hacia el pozo sin responder las preguntas de los demás, khe para lo que me importaban, salté hacia el pozo y esa luz violeta me rodeo, y salí inmediatamente de él cuando vi que esta ya no estaba, fui al cuarto de Kagome, pero no estaba, khe esa muchacha creía que podía ir de nuevo a esa cosa que llamaba escuela, empezó a olfatear su olor, ya estaba algo lejos, pero no demasiado, emprendí la carrera en su búsqueda, me detuve en un árbol y la encontré, esa mujer iba a oír lo que tenía que decir...  
Inuyasha: ¿Pero qué demo...?  
Mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos, mi Kagome estaba con un chico de cabello rojo, demasiado cerca para mi gusto, de lejos podía ver su sonrojo y podía oler su nervosismo, tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar y no sabía por qué, no sabía qué hacer, correr, quedarme, gritar o callarme, yo solo sabía que este chico estaba tocando a MI Kagome y eso no lo iba a permitir...  
Eri, Yuca: ¡Kagomeee!  
Afortunadamente vi a dos de las tres escandalosas amigas de Kagome gritarle... qué suerte, vi a Kagome separarse rápidamente de ese chico y despedirse de él con una sonrisa, khe, como si se la mereciera cuando estaba a punto de hacer algo indebido con Kagome...  
Ese tipo me iba a escuchar, claro que sí, lo empecé a seguir y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca le hablé... bueno le grité, pero, ¿que había de diferencia?

Inuyasha: ¡EYY TU CHICO, EL DE CABELLO ROJO!

Rinne: ¿Eh, Yo?

Inuyasha: ¡Si tú!¡¿Quién rayos eres y que eres de Kagome?!

Rinne: _Un inu youkai, eh oído hablar de ellos, pero, ¿que hace uno aquí y por qué pregunta por Kagome? _Mi nombre es Rinne Rokudo y soy un shinigami, y en cuanto a mi relación con Kagome... no te interesa..

Al oírlo decir esas palabras me enfurecí, ¿quien se creía que era? khe, lo vi ponerse una túnica blanca con llamas en los bordes y de lanada sacó una guadaña y de pronto lo vi volar ¿quién era este tipo? ¿un shinigami? Creo que oído hablar de ellos, khe, ¿acaso creía que un tipo como él me iba a derrotar? pues ya lo veremos, alisté mis garras, ocasionando un ligero crujido, khe, esto iba a ser divertido...

Inuyasha: ¡Sakon Tessou!

Continuará...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**N.A: Buena noticia! Como prometí mas chapters no se quedarán con la duda xD  
Al siguiente cap! :D  
Atte: Choco-KagInu  
(Lo se, ridículo nombre ;_;)**


	3. La confusión de Kagome

**Bueno aquí está el 3 cap ;_; Perdonen si no les gustó mi forma de escribir ;_; Soy una completa novata TnT  
**_**Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, pero la trama e historia es completamente mía :D  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_**  
Chapter 3 "La confusión de Kagome y la curiosidad de Rinne"**

Inuyasha: ¡Sakon Tessou!  
_**  
**__**¡Osuwari!  
**_  
Sentía que algo me jalaba del cuello y acabé estampado en el suelo...  
Maldita Kagome

Kagome: Te dije que te portaras bien Inuyasha ¬¬,disculpa Rinne, solo que es algo impulsivo n.n"

Rinne: No te preocupes, de todas formas lo hubiera vencido...

Inuyasha: ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Kagome: ¡Osuwari! Inuyasha ¡ya!... ¡Sayonara Rinne! n.n"

Khe, como si ese pervertido se mereciera de sus tratos... pero por alguna razón, mi pecho me dolía al saber que lo había defendido... ahora si me iba a escuchar...  
Llegando a su cuarto la llame... esa mujer me escucharía...

Inuyasha: Kagome...-le dije casi en un susurro, pues estaba algo apenado por lo que le estaba a punto de decir…

Kagome: ¿Si Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Quería decirte que, el otro día, no fui con Kikyo, me quede en un árbol cercano para ver que hacías, perdóname...

Kagome: Inu..ya..sha

Como me encantaba oírla decir así mi nombre... sentía despertar algo en mí, pero aun no sabía por qué, tome su mano y comencé a hablar de nuevo...

Inuyasha: Kagome... solo quería recordarte que... te protegeré con mi vida...

Me era muy difícil decir esas palabras, pero era lo que sentía, por alguna razón sentía que algo me impulsaba a avanzar mi rostro contra el suyo, ese rubor de sus mejillas se me hacía sumamente tierno, vi como entre abría sus labios y claro que no me hice del rogar.  
La besé...oh Kami, se sentía tan bien tocar con mis labios los de ella, tan suaves, aquellos con los cuáles había fantaseado tantos días, podía oler el nerviosismo por parte de ella, eso hacía que esa sensación que no podía describir, y empecé a mover mis labios; un escalofrío recorrió toda mi columna para acabar en un lugar en especial en mi hakama...  
Pero de pronto me llegó un olor característico a sal y agua, dejé de besarla (muy a mi pesar) para ver su rostro, su mirada ya no era la misma, la mirada linda que brillaba y contagiaba su felicidad a cualquiera, ahora era otra, una llena de tristeza y dolor...

Kagome: Inuyasha, no soy Kikyo, no quiero ser la persona que te espera cada vez que te vas con ella, no quiero ser solo un reflejo de ella para ti, no quiero ser el plato de segunda mesa, no quiero ser tu segunda opción... así que por favor te pido que te vayas.

¿Qué pasaba por la mente que esa mujer? En ningún momento se me vino a la mente Kikyo, en ningún momento estuve con ella pensando en otra, ¿acaso era así como se sentía al estar conmigo?...

Inuyasha: Pero Kagome, no me quiero ir...

Kagome: No te pregunte, te estoy diciendo AMABLEMENTE que te vayas, y si no te vas tú, ¡Me voy yo!

No, no y no... no me movería de ese lugar por un estúpido malentendido y punto, esa mujer tenía que entender que yo ya no quería a Kikyo...

Kagome: Así que no te vas ¿eh?, bueno pues, no me dejas opción, ¡Me voy yo!

Inuyasha: ¡Espera Kagome!

Kagome: ¡Osuwari!

POV´S KAGOME  
Ese estúpido de Inuyasha, ¿Cómo se atrevía a jugar así con mis sentimientos?, aunque por más que lo intente no podía olvidarlo, mucho menos odiarlo, poco a poco el se fue metiendo en mi corazón, y ahora no lo puedo sacar de ahí.

Sentí algo cálido resbalar por mi mejilla...

Kagome: Estúpida lagrima...  
¿?: No es bueno llorar con odio ¿sabes?, el odio mata al alma y la envenena...

Me asusté un poco, pero luego reconocí esa voz...

Kagome: Inu...yasha

Me giré para abrazarlo, ¡Había venido por mí a pesar de lo que hice! Me sentía tan feliz, pero mi felicidad se borró al ver quién era el dueño de esa voz...

Rinne: Konnichiwa Kagome  
Kagome: Oh, Rinne, Konnichiwa  
Rinne: No pareces muy feliz de verme...  
Kagome: ¡No es eso! Sólo creí que eras alguien más...  
Rinne: ¿Creíste que yo era él, verdad?  
Kagome: ¿Huh?  
Rinne: Inuyasha, creíste que era él...  
Kagome: Ha… Hai

Me dolía verle así, pero no era capaz de mentirle...

Rinne: No importa; después de todo no soy nadie para reclamarte, Hm cambiando de tema… ¿Quieres ir a comer un helado?  
Kagome: No, gomen Rinne, necesito viajar a un lugar...  
Rinne: Está bien, ¿Entonces quedamos otro día?  
Kagome: Por supuesto ^-^

Me fui de ahí, tenía que ir rápido al Sengoku a seguir recogiendo los fragmentos de la perla, ya que teníamos muy pocos fragmentos y Naraku ya llevaba más de la mitad...

POV´S RINNE  
Me sentía algo triste por su confusión, pero como dije antes, yo no soy nadie para reclamarle, pero eso no evita que me sienta así…  
Aleje todo eso de mi cabeza y me di cuenta de que algo no encajaba….  
Esa chica tenía algo raro y yo lo iba a averiguar, ¿cómo que de pronto como si nada irse de viaje así, sin más?

Rokumon: Rinne-sama, ¿No cree usted raro que la chica vaya a salir de viaje así de repente?  
Rinne: Si, Rokumon, pero tú y yo vamos a averiguar qué pasa con esa chica.

Decidí seguirla hasta su casa, al parecer ella vivía un templo, entro a su casa y tardo un tiempo en salir, pero cuando salió se despidió de todos y llevaba una grande y pesada mochila amarilla...

Kagome: ¡Sayonara mamá, abuelo y Souta! ¡Vendré dentro de dos días!

Vi que entraba a un cuarto pequeño, que tenía un letrero que decía "Pozo Devora Huesos", creo haber oído algo sobre eso, es un pozo antiguo donde se arrojaban los huesos de los monstruos muertos y exterminado, pero desaparecían misteriosamente al aventarlos en aquel lugar...

Espere que entraran los familiares de Kagome; ¿Como pretendía esa chiquilla viajar en un cuarto con un simple pozo? Bueno pues, eso es lo que iba a averiguar; cuando por fin se marcharon los familiares de Kagome, entre al pozo y alcancé a ver una luz violeta que irradiaba el interior de pozo, miré a todas partes pero Kagome no estaba.

Me acerque al pozo solo por curiosidad, pero parece que me incline demasiado por que el pequeño Rokumon resbaló de mi hombro  
Rokumon: ¡KYAA!  
Rinne: ¡Rokumon, allá voy!

No sé cuándo o por qué, pero la misma luz violeta con infinitos puntitos blancos que parecían estrellas, me rodeaban mientras tenía en mis brazos al pequeño Rokumon; esa luz me transmitía paz y armonía.

Cuando dejé de ver esa luz, volví a estar en el interior del pozo, pero se sentía un aire diferente, más libre; levante mi rostro para ver que había pasado, pero para mi sorpresa ya no estaba el techo de aquel cuarto, ahora se veía un cielo azul, se oían pájaros cantando...

Rokumon: ¿Qué es esto Rinne-sama?  
Rinne: No lo sé Rokumon, pero lo vamos a averiguar...

Continuará...


	4. El ataque hacia Rinne

**Bueno, solo quería avisar que este capítulo no sea muy apto para peques o para personas sensibles, si lo leen, puede que se les vaya la inocencia e-e  
¡YA DIJE! Si te quieres arriesgar hazlo ¬u¬ Pero yo advertí ¡Así que no me hago responsable de traumas o pagos para psicólogos!  
**_**Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi pero la historia y trama es completamente mía  
Si ven una igual en otra parte ¡ES UN FRAUDE!**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 4 "El ataque hacia Rinne y el nuevo deseo de Inuyasha"**

POV'S INUYASHA  
Kagome se había ido, se había ido y me había dejado solo, en su cuarto, en la amarga soledad sin que nadie me acompañara…  
Me había rechazado, y eso me destrozaba el alma…

Inuyasha: ¡MALDITA SEA!- solté un grito seguido de un fuerte gruñido ensordecedor

¿Qué acaso ella no entendía que la amaba? ¿Por qué no se quería dar cuenta de mis sentimientos? Yo sé que mi actitud no ayudaba en mucho, pero no podía evitar ser así al ver que todo chico que pasaba se le quedaba mirando y yo no podía hacer nada por detenerlos.  
Y aparte, ese abultamiento en mi hakama que dolía horriblemente, ¿por qué estaba así? No lo sé, pero dolía, y necesitaba que ya dejara de estar así; si no bajaba tendría que ir con el anciano Myoga, y era algo que no quería hacer, pero si no había otra opción, lo haría…  
Parece que el hecho de que aún no olvidara el exquisito sabor de los labios de Kagome y su delicioso olor impregnado en mí no ayudaba en mucho…  
Aún podía sentir su delicioso sabor sobre mis labios y su aroma impregnado en toda la habitación, y creo que eso hacía que el abultamiento se hiciera más grande…  
Estar ahí no ayudaba en nada, ya me eh dado cuenta, así que tendría que salir de ahí cuanto antes…  
Salte por la ventana y llegue al pozo, lo crucé y de nuevo estaba en el Sengoku…  
Aunque odiaba admitirlo, necesitaba la ayuda de Myoga, y rápido…

POV'S RINNE  
Estábamos rondando los alrededores, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, todo era tan natural y antiguo, se podían ver a los aldeanos trabajando en las cosechas, algo muy raro pues normalmente lo hacían en invernaderos…  
Pero un ataque de la nada me retiró de mis pensamientos, y tuve que retirarme y llevarme a Rokumon al saltar, alguien me había atacado sin aparente razón…

Sesshomaru: ¡Inuyasha! Saca a Tessaiga y defiéndete

¿Quién se creía ese tipo? Atacándome sin razón y llamándome por el nombre de ese tipo… pero ahora que lo veo, se parecen mucho, tiene el cabello plateado, una gran estola, un kimono blanco, ojos dorados (por no decir amarillos) y una armadura, además de que me estaba atacando con una espada que desprendía una gran aura demoníaca… estaba en problemas, pues los demonios no eran mi terreno…

Rinne: ¡No sé quien seas, pero yo no soy ese al que estas buscando!

Sesshomaru: No creas que soy estúpido Inuyasha, de nada te sirve cambiar de apariencia y alterar un poco tu olor, tu rostro y olor, a pesar del minúsculo cambio, siguen siendo los mismos…

¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué mi olor que? Esto es algo inusual, pero no podía escapar, así que le dije a Rokumon que se escondiera en un lugar seguro, tomé mi Yomi no Haori y tomé mi guadaña, aunque no pudiera hacer mucho, me defendería a cualquier costa…

Sesshomaru: Hmp, parece que te has conseguido una arma nueva, no te servirá de nada pues te mataré al instante…  
Todos mis músculos se tensaron, ¿me iba a matar? ¿Qué le había hecho yo a ese tipo? Mejor, dicho, ¿Qué le había hecho Inuyasha?

Sesshomaru: ¡Prepárate!  
Agarre más fuerte mi guadaña esperando el próximo momento del ataque…  
De esta no saldré ileso, estoy seguro…

POV'S INUYASHA  
Ya estaba ahí, con Myoga con el rostro sonrojado, ya era hora, tenía que armarme de valor y preguntarle al viejo.

Inuyasha: Vi.. vi viejo… jo Myo.. ga

Malditos nervios, tenían que llegar en este preciso instante

Myoga: ¿Sí, amo Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Pues, que quería saber por qué esa parte íntima de mi se empezó a le levantar tan repentinamente y po por qué empezó a doler…

El viejo tomo una pose pensativa y empezó a rascarse la barbilla, sabía que lo hacía a propósito para fastidiarme, si no decía algo pronto mi paciencia se acabaría y no sabría cómo le iba a ir a ese viejo…

Myoga: Pues amo Inuyasha, es muy sencillo, usted ya está listo para tomar a una hembra y hacerla su compañera

Eso me desconcertó, ¿tomar a Kagome como mi compañera? Eso no estaba en mis planes, no era algo que me desagradara pero… ¿Kagome quería ser madre de mis cachorros? Con su último rechazo me tenía en duda sobre esto y me asustaba…  
¿Kagome aún me ama?  
Me fui echo rayo de ahí y dejé a la pulga se fuera volando por la fuerza de mi partida…  
Tenía que averiguar si Kagome aún me amaba, y tenía el perfecto plan para averiguarlo, hoy, definitivamente lo sabría…

Continuará…


	5. La pelea de Rinne

**Y hasta aquí llegan mis avances ;_; Llevaba una gran parte del capítulo 6 pero se me borró todo ;_;  
Cabe aclarar esto:  
**_**pensamientos  
**_**hablando  
***_**La historia y trama es completamente mía, pero los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**Chapter 5 "La pelea de Rinne y el plan de Inuyasha"**

POV'S RINNE  
El youkai se abalanzó sobre mi…. de sus garras una especie de látigo verde y luminoso, muy a duras penas lo logré esquivar, pero esto hizo que me diera cuenta de la presencia de dos pequeñas figuras a lo lejos; era una pequeña niña con un kimono naranja a cuadros, y lo que parecía ser una rana gigante con un báculo… extraño…  
Pero a causa de mi ligera distracción sentí un dolor punzante que recorría a lo largo de mi brazo… me había dado… e iba a venir un golpe más, cerré los ojos y esperé mi muerte, patético.  
Pero en lugar de eso oí una voz chillona e infantil, era aquella niña…

Rin: ¡Sesshomaru-sama! ¡No lo haga! ¡El no es Inuyasha!

No sé como esa niña se pudo dar cuenta de ello, pero se lo agradezco infinitamente…  
Vi a aquel youkai voltear hacia ella, aparentemente llamado Sesshomaru, y cuando volvió su mirada fría a mi… un escalofrío me inundó, ¿por qué? No lo sé, simplemente aquella mirada era sencillamente escalofriante.

Sesshomaru: _Hmp, parece que es verdad, el olor de este chico refleja un ligero tinte de miedo y confusión, imposible en el hanyou, él ya estaría nervioso o enojado; además este chico lleva ropajes extraños, parecidos a los de la mujer de mi medio hermano__  
_  
Sesshomaru: Tienes suerte de que Rin se haya dado cuenta a tiempo, si no, en este momento tu cabeza sería alimento de youkai.

Tragué duro, parecía que este sujeto me tenía un rencor y odio inexplicable, pero lo que dijo, de alguna forma de tranquilizo.

Sesshomaru: No te quiero ver por aquí de nuevo

No dije nada, simplemente me alejé, oía unos paso atrás mío y me tensé… luego sentí un pequeño peso en mi hombro… era el pequeño Rokumon; me había olvidado de él.  
Volvimos a caminar por los alrededores, pero algo que me desconcertó fue que, a lo lejos estaba Inubestia colocando varias flores a lo que parecía un columpio ¿Qué acaso se había vuelto rarito o qué?

INUYASHA POV'S  
Este plan no plan no podía fallar, había oído por Kagome ACCIDENTALMENTE que le gustaban las flores, y que extrañaba mucho su infancia cuando jugaba con los comulpios, no no calampios ¡NO!, era era… ¡COLUMPIOS! Eso…..  
No tenía idea de que era eso, pero Sota me dio una idea de más o menos como era, así que: eme aquí, construyendo un comulpio para Kagome, parecía estar quedando bien, el espacio parecía más grande de lo normal pero, vamos ¿acaso pensaban que el colampio solo lo iba a usar ella?

A lo lejos sentí un arome embriagador… olía a sakuras, mezclado con un aroma a mujer… esa era Kagome…  
Salí corriendo en su búsqueda, sonreía por alguna razón y me sentía feliz, por fin, sabría exactamente los sentimientos de Kagome….

POV'S RINNE  
Lo vi salir corriendo; no tengo idea de por qué pero ¿Qué más daba? Iba a parecer un entrometido quedándome aquí, pero quería saber que iba a hacer el Inubestia….

A los pocos minutos lo vi regresando con Kagome ¿qué hacía ella aquí? No entiendo nada, pero no era conveniente salir de mi escondite, necesitaba saber que planeaba el híbrido.  
No podía oír muy bien lo que decían, contadas eran las veces que lograba escuchar algo, pero podía ver el nerviosismo en Kagome y la mirada que Inubestia le dirigía…  
Pronto, vi que tomaba su mano mientras estaban sentados en el improvisado columpio… y por fin, lo oí decir algo…

Inuyasha: Kagome… ¿aún me amas?

Mi corazón se paralizó, ¿Qué Kagome amaba a ese? No podía creerlo… me llenaba una furia desconocida e impotencia por no poder hacer nada….

Kagome: Inuyasha… yo… yo…

Si yo tan solo…. Tan solo la hubiera conocido antes, podría… yo podría…

Inuyasha: ¿Tu qué, Kagome?

No… esta vez no me quedaría de brazos cruzados… esta vez no…  
Me acerque con pocas zancadas con ellos… y sin razón, tome por el hombro a Inubestia y le planté un puñetazo en el rostro, no tenía razón para eso; pero vaya que se siente bien…

Inuyasha: ¡¿Qué te pasa idiota?! ¡Khe! La última vez no te maté porque Kagome lo dijo, pero acabas de darme una buena excusa para patearte el trasero.

Esta vez, no me intimidó, esta vez, lo enfrentaría y esta vez… no perdería

Continuará…

**Muajajajaja ¡LAS DEJE CON LA DUDA!  
¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo? ¿Porqué Rinne dijo eso?  
Quiero aclarar una cosa: El pasado de Rinne en mi historia no es la misma que en la de Rumiko Takahashi, así para que de una vez lo sepan y no se confundan en el siguiente cap :D**


End file.
